


Hero Pride Parade

by Hazazel



Series: Daisuga week 2015 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (if that means anything when it comes to homophobia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Daisuga Week 2015, Day 8, Homophobia, M/M, but not too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Parade is huge. It was impressive last year, with the police chief and his heartfelt speech, but this year is just insane. It's true that they've had more supervillains than ever, more superheroes than ever, but the confetti is too much. They can't even see or fly properly with paper flakes clogging the sky.<br/>“Bedrock !”<br/>Suga is flying towards him and smiling a whole lot through his mask and they've talked about this, it would be a nice thing to do for so many kids and even adults in this town, so hey, they might as well do it now. Suga lifts his mask and Daichi lifts his head and yes they are kissing in the street with a crowd that is watching them. People have suddenly stopped cheering.</p><p>Daisuga week, day 8: Celebrations or Superheroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a very detailed Superhero AU planned somewhere in the depths of my computer and it's being written down, so… if things make no sense sometimes it's probably because I think I've already explained them (aka “whose secret identity is that ?!”). Also, they're all aged-up in this (most of them are adults actually), because you might have been born with powers but you're not ditching school to save the city from supervillains at age 15 under my watch (looking at you Hinata !) (ok I couldn't stop Hinata he's still 15 but he's the only one)
> 
> Day 8: Celebrations or Superheroes (ok I did both again I'm silly)

Superhero day, on the 28th of April. Also known as “The day Daichi has the most trouble keeping it a secret from Yui that he is in fact a fairly well-known superhero”. Not to imply that it's easy during the other days – this girl is _way_ too perceptive, he would probably have outed himself as a superhero _way before_ he outed himself as gay if it hadn't been for his amazing luck, and for Suga. His luck seems to be running out, though.

“Daichiiii ! Where are you, we're going to be late !”

He's going to be late to his own event if it goes on like this. Losing Yui in the crowd every single year can't be the solution, he already called in sick two years in a row and right now Yui is in front of his dorm room – Daichi is doomed. _Doomed_. No way he's opening the door to her – he even has his costume socks on for Heaven's sake.

“Suga ? What are you doing here- _OH_. So that's why Daichi didn't want to say 'no' to me but looked like he wanted to, it's because you're going on a date ! Ugh, I'll go find Kiyoko and we'll hang out another day I guess. Have fun, lovebirds !”

His boyfriend is an angel. That's what his hero name should be, Angel, not Pillar, Pillar is crappy.

“Daichi, your nickname is _Bedrock_ , don't you dare think anything cheesy like renaming me 'Angel' or I'll tell Yui she can walk with us just fine.”

“We're not even going to walk !”

That's true. Suga can fly, and Daichi will just bend some piece of ground to levitate under his feet for a whole day. No biggie. Just a regular hero parade. Suga kisses his cheek and leaves for the Patrol – heroes that relay watching over the town while others are busy being attacked by fans and complaining citizens.

*

The Parade is _huge_. It was impressive last year, with the police chief and his heartfelt speech, but this year is just insane. It's true that they've had more supervillains than ever, more superheroes than ever, but the confetti is too much. They can't even see or fly properly with paper flakes clogging the sky, but the crowd cheers when Hailstorm appears, cheers again when Crow sprinkles feathers around, cheers deafeningly loud when Pillar arrives at last – of course everyone loves him, the superhero that helps hospitals and grandmas.

“Bedrock !”

Suga is flying towards him and smiling a whole lot through his mask – “How can you even breathe with that fabric over your mouth ?” – and they've talked about this, it would be a nice thing to do for so many kids and even adults in this town, so hey, they might as well do it now. Suga lifts his mask and Daichi lifts his head and _yes_ they are kissing in the street with a crowd that is watching them. People have suddenly stopped cheering.

*

Patrol went well, patrol went peachy, so Koushi is sure the sparkling in his stomach isn't a sign of exhaustion. He has to go back to the Parade now, as dreadful as it may sound, and he has to – well, _parade_ , under the flashes from the journalists that hated him for half for the year and are now very happy to write the most incredible gibberish praise they can create.

Suga is about to give them something tabloid-worthy.

Of course Daichi makes the most delighted expression when he sees him, and he has to watch his tongue not to call him by his name. That wouldn't do.

Of course Daichi looks happy and determined and kisses him with just as much love as he does when they're not in public – and _what a public_ , thousands of people are watching them and snapping pictures and furiously whispering.

* * *

Koushi is still angry. Fuming, seething, furious, he can't even go outside of the house because there's a risk he'll harm people. All of his house plants have withered and his phone is beeping every other minute to let him know Daichi sent a text – or Yui, or Asahi, or Hailstorm, or maybe even Crow. He won't even look at them. They're all probably telling him it's ok, that they only excluded them from the parade because some guy tried to throw his can of soda at them. Like they would care, like it would ever come close to any of the heroes here when some of them are too fast to be hit by bullets. Koushi knows he's been excluded because apparently two superheroes can't date when they're guys.

He knows he shouldn't be jealous, Petal and Ember kissed and nobody even cared. All they had to do was tell people they weren't actually dating and it was done. Bedrock had to publicly confirm they were dating and had been for quite a while and there are still people saying they're disgusting and it's been a _week_. Koushi's phone keeps beeping, angry noises making him angrier and the small deflating noise probably means he started attacking his neighbour's gardenia.

*

Koushi locked the door again, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The landlord won't protest about him crafting a key from the dirt under his shoe if they don't know…

“Koushi ? I'm going in, please, try to…”

There's no point in telling him to tune his power down, and Daichi collapses and has to crawl to the bedroom. The lights are off, even though he switched them on. Koushi started eating electricity ? He should have come in earlier…

“I'm here, can you- Koushi, please, I can't move.”

“Daichi ? Oh crap- fuck- I'm so sorry are you ok ?”

It's better now that Koushi isn't sucking the energy out of every living thing in a five meter radius. Daichi will have to check on his neighbours to make sure they're ok, but right now, there is Koushi in tears, crumpled newspapers all over his bed and the world will have to wait.

*

The old lady's cat died, but it was old and sick anyway. That's what Daichi tells Suga, because he's feeling too bad to deal with reproach right now. The kid downstairs caught the flu – this, he comments on, because harming people is not a light thing to do, ever, and Suga would hate him if Daichi excused his behaviour just because he was sad. The house plants are dead for good.

“Koushi… they're not. Well, they are, but that was not- it's not homophobia _per se_. It's more like...”

“Like we're too shocking for 2015 Japan and the _very blatant_ homophobia. Daichi, it's the reason we decided to come out, it's because you had to save a kid from being beaten up a month ago, it's because Firefly told Ember to fuck off when he asked them out, it's because we can't kiss in the streets even when we're not in costume, and- fuck- I don't want to live like this !”

Daichi doesn't either, and he's enough of an idealist to cradle Koushi into his arms and tell him it's going to get better.

*

Fabric all over his body means no one can see what he looks like, if he smiles or pulls a face or turns red, if he still has a love bite on his neck from two days ago when Daichi came to his flat. He's not Suga anymore, Suga the very _very_ gay librarian with a shitty flat and too many house plants.

“Oi ! Don't you think you have better things to do than spy on little boys ?”

Except that now, even when Suga is not here, Pillar is a superhero that helps hospitals, grandmas, sometimes boy scouts and, since last week, very _very_ gay. Apparently being gay also makes him a child molester – _breathe, breathe_ , he has to remind himself that the energy needs to flow out, not in.

“I'm just as much of a superhero than I was two weeks ago, if you would stop complaining, I'd like to heal Takeru's broken ankle.”

“Freak.”

At least the kids don't seem to care, they still call him big-brother and give him car toys they got in cereal boxes and wave goodbye just like they used to.

*

Koushi, giving an interview, that's a first. Even Daichi has more practice with this.

“So… would you tell us-” the stupid question is coming, he can feel it. “How long have you known you were gay ?”

At least it's not about him and Daichi. The interviewer is some sort of tiny, tiny little girl with a superhero blog, so she probably already talked crap about him when- no, hat's not what today is about.

“So, do you have a message for this city ?”

“Well, yes. I already told a bit of the message – I'm-” he's going to say it, aloud, so loud people will hear “I'm gay. And- nobody knew until now but it's not because I'm ashamed, it's not because I'm afraid, it's just. A relationship is something personal, you know, Bedrock and I didn't really want to shout it on rooftops, especially since we're heroes and it could be dangerous for us. But recently- well, there's always been bullies, but- Bedrock and I thought about it a lot and we decided that it could help. If there were heroes- people, well-known people, that were like them and that were- proud. Yeah, I'm proud.”

The interviewer is smiling, and her hair has got a serious Miyazaki-floof going on, and she's noting down everything. “Small steps”, Daichi said, and the road is long, but if they don't start walking, it won't get any shorter.

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be cute ? And like, soft and fluffy and all "people are nice and we're gay in peace" but nope that didn't happen and I don't even know how. Hopefully the rest of the AU is not as sad !
> 
> Aaand it's the end of the Daisuga week ! Thanks a whooole lot to the [Daisuga page](http://daisugaweek-2015.tumblr.com/) for hosting it, it was super nice of them and there were so many people posting greak stuff, you should check it out !  
> I hope you liked what I wrote, see you soon for new stories (write the stories, Haza, write them) and have a good day !


End file.
